The Saiyans
by calcu22
Summary: An AU where one of Nappa's children survived the destuction of their planet. A story about war, death, friendship, family, and bad puns.
1. Welcome to your new life

The Saiyans

Plot: An AU where one of Nappa's children survived the destruction of their planet. A story about war, death, friendship, family, and bad puns.

 _This is a story I had the idea for YEARS ago, and just now decided to write it. I have some great ideas planed but I have no idea how often this will update. It's going to be at least three parts, going from the destruction of Planet Vegeta to the Death of Freiza. Heavy Canon alterations with a major OC involvement._

 _Italics = another language; thinking; flashback_

* * *

 **Part 1: Introdution to the PTO**

Chapter 1: Welcome to your new life

It's been a galactic week since Nappa heard about the decruction of Planet Vegeta. He wanted to believe Lord Freiza when he told the young Prince an asteroid was the cause, but the words King Vegeta told the ex-General before he started as Prince Vegeta's bodyguard keep coming back.

 _"From now on you will be my son's bodyguard." King Vegeta said as soon as Nappa enterd the room. They were the only ones there, but that wasn't too strange since the two were only comprises in the War. Nappa would be the last Saiyan to betray the King, followed by his Mate Pumpki who's the royal guard._

 _"Sire, not that I wouldn't love to protect the Prince, but that seems more like a job for a Royal Guard then a General." Nappa said, trying his best to sound poliet._

 _"Normaly you would be right." The King said, still looking out the window over the streets where the people were getting ready for the festival coming up._

 _Nappa waited for the King to continue, sifting from foot to foot wondering were he was going with this._

 _"You are awear of the leageng of the super saiyan?"_

 _"Of course. Every Saiyan knows that." Nappa quickly responded._

 _The King finaly turned around and looked Nappa in the eye. Though the King only came to his chest, the King had a PL of 15,000, and was the strongest Saiyan currently alive._

 _"Not only Saiyan. Some in the council believe that our agreement with Frieza might be soon ending."_

 _"Sire does that mean the Prince will not be leaving?"_

 _"You are one of my oldest comrades, Yet even I can not tell you all my thoughts. I just want you to protect my son, no matter what. He will became the super Saiyan of leagen and be the one to end this." The King spoke, eye in his eyes in the first time in years._

 _"Of Course my Lord."_

The late Vegeta was right, their agreement did end. And what were the odds of it happening while King Vegeta was to meet Lord Frieza. Nappa wasn' the top general of the Saiyan arm on power alone. But if Frieza was responsible for the death of their race, that mean's Nappa will have to do even more to keep the young prince safe. He can't fight them though, even if the thought of Frieza being the one responsible for the death of his King, mate, children, and planet made him blind with rage. Nappa almost welcomes that rage. It was easier then thinking about everything he lost.

"You there! I need..."

Nappa turned around to glearing at the person who dared interupted him. It was just one of the lowly medic works, a blue one with green spots. Grap or something.

"...I...um...we found another Saiyan..."

Nappa didn't even wait for the little fish to finish before he was almost flying to the tanks. This late in the day there was no other works and only one tank was filled. It was a Saiyan child alright, the tail floating around would be more then enough prove. However Nappa was surprise to see he recognized this child all too well. He wasn't sure if he was relived or worried.

"Zuchi..." Nappa said without thinking. How long has it been since he saw the twins? Zuchi must be a cycle old by now, 8 galactic years. They were sent on their first mission weeks ago...

"Um... Mr. Saiyan... sir... was...I was correct? This... This is a Saiyan?" The little fish freak from before was back, out of breath and looking like Nappa was going to kill him in a instant.

* * *

"Yes. Tell me what happened." Nappa demanded, earning a squeal from the fish freak.

"Um.. Yes... Sir... We found her distress signal...her squat was eliminated but she was able to get away... Fixed her pod enough to get to Frieza planet 67... And was transported here for medical... Help."

Nappa didn't take his eyes off the child the whole time, all the relief he first felt was gone. He can't even protect the Prince, how is he going to care for his own daughter?

"Were you the only one here?"

"Yess.. She arived five ... Minitest... Lord Frieza doesn't even know yet..." Whatever Grap was going to say was stoped by Nappa's hand that was wraped around his head.

"See, There's somthing I need some help with."

"S-Sir?"

"That's my son in there."

* * *

"B-but... Sir"

"Once he is out, make sure to let my son know I'll be waiting. I'll be the one to tell Lord Frieza once he is back." Nappa said, squiring over the words he and son to let the fish get his meaning.

"Oh!...Yes...Sir I'll tell your... son...as soon as... he's... out."

"Good." Nappa said, dropping the fish on the ground.

Now he has to tell Vegeta the news. Hopefully Frieza wouldn't be back for a while.

The first thing she noticed was being wet. It was cold, wet and she was underwater.

"BLUGGGES!"

"Wait, wait, it..it's draining." Came a muffled voice.

Zuchi stoped her trashing and opened her eyes just in time to see the Goop being drained from the tank. She was in a healing tank.

"Z-Zuchi.." That meck voice said again, causing the Saiyan child to look through the glass at the fish-like person.

"Ah... You're father is here... And um..."

The tank opens and Zuchi wasted no time getting out, her tail wraping around her waist just like her parents.

"Do you have some armor that I could wear?" Zuchi bluntly said, causing the fish to make a high pitch notice.

"Y-yes, over here with your scooter."

Zuchi nooded and threw the armor over her underclothes before leaving the med bay.

This was her first time on a space station, but there was signs in Galaxic Standard all over the place, so the child held her head up and followed the direction the fish was waving at before. But she could help but looked amazed at the place. It was so much quieter and white then the planet-based stations.

She pulled up her scanner to see if there was someone with her father's power level around, and a solid 4,500 was just around the corner, a bit higher then her dad but it has been a while since she last saw him. The door only had 2091 on it, so it must be some kind of dorm room. Just as she stoped the door slid open, revealing a boy her height with flame-like hair and a big Saiyan with only some hair on the top of his head.

"Father."

The boy, who must not even be a full cycle old, just crossed his arms. Nappa on the otherhand was smiling, but it was gone as quick as it came. Zuchi wasn't surpised, Saiyan are not one to publicly show affection.

"Zuchi, come in quickly and let me check your scouter."

* * *

Zuchi did just that, but once the door slid closed, Nappa turned the scouter off and placed it under some bedding.

"Nappa, explain. Now." The boy demanded, and Zuchi took a hard look at the Komodo.

"You're Prince Vegeta!" She explaimed before placing her fist over her heart and quickly bowing. This wasn't even her first time meeting the Prince. Being born in a family of first-class fighters and haveing a mother as the head royal guard meant Zuchi and her brother were around the royal family more often then not. Though last time she meet the Prince he hasn't had his first growth, the hair was a dead giveaway for him being of the _Yasai_ clan. He was a mini verson of the King, only difference being a few bangs.

The Prince smiled once Zuchi bowed, glade at least another loyal subject survived.

"This is my son Zuchi, My Prince," Nappa stared to say before he was interrupted.

" _Otōsan_ , I know Cabba and I are twins but we aren't both your sons." Zuchi said light heartly.

"Nappa this is your daughter. I remember her." Vegeta asked, though it wasn't really a question.

"Listen you two. From here on out Zuchi is a boy. Frieza's army doesn't treat female warrior the same as males."

"What?"

"That makes no sense."

"Frieza's race in monogender. He doesn't understand that unlike other races, Saiyan have no difference in power when it comes to gender. My Prince, if you want Zuchi to stay with us and not end up in tech or worst you need to understand that Zuchi is my son now." Nappa expained as well as he could to the children. They don't need to know the other reasons, not yet at least.

" _Otōsan_ you mean they wouldn't let me fight if I'm a girl! But I'm a Saiyan warrior, I can beat all the soliders here without even trying." Zuchi said crossing her arms.

"Frieza is much stronger then us, and to him we are only useful when out working. We don't want to give him any reason to punish us. Trust me on this. Some of the other races have done this. It isn't anything new." Nappa pleaded.

"Fine. As long as I get to keep fighting I could care less if they think I'm a boy." Zuchi asked as she looked around the complex. There was two rooms, one with a single bed and a small desk that is mostlikely Prince Vegeta's, and another area with two bunks. At least they are high enough in the ranks that they don't need to sleep in the barkers.

"I don't want to lose any more Saiyans, so I'll agree with your request. However Zuchi, tell me what happened. Why were you the only squad to come back?" Vegeta demaineded, standing right in front of Zuchi. Though they are both in their first growth, Zuchi was as tall as Vegeta's hair, so it wasn't too intimidating. But Zuchi knows that the Prince has one of the heights power levels in saiyan history, and pissing off the _Komodo_ wasn't something Zuchi wanted to ever do.

"We were resting after finishing our Purge, getting ready to leave when we were ambushed. It wasn't by the locals but heavily armed warriors. Toma thought that the locals must have sent a signal for help and some Rebels answered." Zuchi explained slowly, looking everywhere but at her _Otōsan_ , and took a deep breath before continuing. "Their Power level was insane. One guy had a 10,000 PL attack, and... And...

"Cabba was killed." Zuchi said, hands balled into fists and crunching her teeth so hard she was sure they will crack by the time she's done. "Then Toma and Potatoo tried flanking them, but only got a few attacks in. I'm sure the only reason we even last that long was cause they were toying with us. Next thing I knew I was waking up from what they must have thought was a mortal blow."

Finaly Zuchi looked at her _Otōsan_ , tears threatening to fall, as she told him, "I know I should have held my Saiyan honor and followed them even if it meant by death, but I just couldn't. The Pods were just seating there, untouched, so I just left before I relized what I was doing. I'm sorry."

Zuchi was looking at the ground down, unable to stop the tears from silently falling. Though she refused to seem weak, and was willing to take punishment her Father deemed necessary.

Vegeta just grunted before telling them, "That's enough. I'm going to bed."

Zuchi collected herself enough to wonder how someone that young could be so demanding, before Nappa lead her into the other room. Seems like she was right about the previous one being the Prince's room.

"Zuchi, look at me." Nappa said when what seemed like hours of silent placed between them. The young Saiyan did so, surpised to see her Otōsan did not look angry. Infact if Zuchi had to name the most prominent emotion on Nappa's face, concern was the first that came to mind. But there was no way it was that. Only bleeding hearts let things like concern color their thoughts.

"Normaly you would be right. Failing in battle is one of the worst things a Saiyan can no, but it isn't by far the worst. I am proud that you had enough mind to prioritize survival over honor."

"What? Why? What's the point of surviving if you don't win?"

That weird expression from before came back onto Nappa's face before he answered Zuchi's questions.

"Have you heard what happen to Vegeta?"

The question threw Zuchi off. What does that have to anything?

"The planet, King, or Prince?"

"The planet, but also the king, and in someways you can say the prince is invoked."

"So all three?" Zuchi said, smiling a little even if Nappa didn't return it.

"Anyways. The reason why I care that you survived... Is that... Look there is no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it."

"O.K." Zuchi said, now getting worried.

"Our planet was destroyed, our king is dead, and it looks like we are the only three Saiyans left."

"WHAT? But, how? It's been what, a week that I've been healing? There's no way that..."

"Zuchi. There is nothing left. Our planet was hit by an asteroid. Lord Frieza himself told us."

"Is that why you want me to pretend to be a male? Because we can't go home? Ever?" Zuchi said, whispering the last word. But it made sense. Zuchi didn't think to question why Otōsan wanted to act like a boy if she was just going back to the Saiyan army. But if there is no Saiyan army...

"I'm sorry. Hopefully Lord Frieza will let the three of us to be in a squad together."

Zuchi just nodded. So not only was her brother gone, but her mother, aunt, uncle, everyone. Only her father and the prince were left. This was her life now. 


	2. Lord Frieza and Prince Vegeta

_Here is Chapter 2. I already had this chapter mostly done so don't expect the next update to be as quick. However thanks for the nice review and from now own any reviews will be responded at the end of the chapter._

 _Also I forgot to add my notes about the Saiyan language in the last chapter, so it's here now with new word. Tell me if you like it better before or at the end of a chapter._

 _Saiyajin - Saiyan the people, warrior and langaue._

 _Komodo - Saiyan child in their first growth, around 6 earth year (EY) to 13 EY_

 _Otosan - Saiyan father or secondary parent_

 _Uma - a horse like creature from the planet vegeta that was the size of a hippo._

On to the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Lord Frieza and Prince Vegeta

Zuchi only got a few hours of sleep before nightmares woke her up again. Luckily it didn't disturbed anyone else, and after a few moment collecting herself in the bathroom, she forgot what her dream was even about. The simple mirror that showed Zuchi's reflection didn't help though. Her mid-length spiky hair was the same as ever, but the Saiyan in the mirror couldn't be her.

Zuchi and Cabba were known as the terrible twins, who were either sparing with each other or pulling pranks on the others. Since they were both born with a high power level, already putting them in the first class of warriors, neither were sent off world as baby. Instead they were trained, and by the time they were old enough to be alone in the castle, they were messing with everyone. Even the King was victim to a few pranks, though he never found out who did it. They were always smiling. No matter what happened, they would shake it off and be happy once more.

The face looking back was not happy.

 _Ok. If Cabba was here he would be making a great joke. But he's not, so I'll just fake it._ Zuchi thought, before forcing herself to smile. It looked fake.

 _Come on. You've been looking at Cabba's face you're whole life. You can do better then this._

Zuchi finally got a more normal looking smile, before she dropped it.

"This is stupid. How am I even meant to act like a guy?" Zuchi mumbled before having an idea. _Should I at least make myself look more like a boy? So others wouldn't think to questioning it?_

After opening up all the compartments in the low tech room, Zuchi was able to find a grooming kit. Placing it on the surface below the mirror, Zuchi levitated up holding a pair of scissors. Without any other thoughts, she cut her hair as short as she could. She didn't touch the top of her hair, but focused on making look more like Cabba and Otōsan. The electronic shaver helped, but it ended up being a little shorter then what Cabba had, and not bald like Otōsan.

"Well, it's relatively even." Zuchi mumbled as she looked at the sides.

Feeling a bit better, Zuchi landed and walked out of the room...

Right into Nappa.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR!"

"I can explain!"

And explain she did. By the time the bells notifying 15 min till the halls open, the child made a good argument that would have convinced most people that what she did made perfectly logical sense. However Nappa is not most people.

"Zuchi. You do realize many Saiyans of both gender have long hair."

"Maybe, but you and Cabba don't."

"And Saiyan can't grow our hair out once cut. You should have waited for me to wake up and talked about it." Nappa said trying not to laugh at the situation and remain serious.

"I know our hair doesn't grow, but Cabba and I burned on of the guards mustache and it was back before the end of the season."

"You...wait when was this?"

"To long ago for you to punish me for it." Zuchi said with a shit eating grin.

Nappa sighed, not that he was one for punishing the kids to begin with, but this was getting them no where.

"Fine. If your hair gets damage in battle it might grow back, but cutting it shocks it or something. You'll have that hair for the rest of your life, so think before you do something like this again."

"Sure thing _Otōsan_." Zuchi said with two thumbs up that somehow made Nappa even more sure that something like this will happen again.

"Zuchi. What happen to your head?"

Nappa turned to see the Prince standing in the doorway between their living spaces, looking like Zuchi's hair was going to came to life and try attacking him.

"Oh this? I guess you can say I was worried I might be in a hairy situation in the future and I wanted to shave some time by making myself more boy-like."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"The word-play. It's childish." Vegeta said, crossing his arms to complete the whole glaring look.

"Really? I think it's very punny your highness."

If possible Vegeta's glaring intensified to the point were Nappa was wondering if the Prince would soon be shooting Ki Blasts out off his eyes. Zuchi wasn't helping with that grin of hers. But before he had a change to be the adult one and step in, Vegeta turned around.

"I'm going to get something to eat before training."

"Food? I'm so hungry I could eat a _Uma_!" Zuchi announced as she followed the Prince out of the dorms.

Nappa followed behind the _Komodos_ , feeling more like a bodyguard then ever.

"Really? I bet I could eat two _Uma's_ worth of food."

"Sorry your highness, but there is no way a _Komodo_ like you wouldn't get sick from eating that much."

"A _Komodo_ am I? Then what do you consider yourself."

"A smart, strong, Saiyan warrior of course!" Zuchi said as she ran ahead to the long line that would eventually lead to the food.

"Nappa." Vegeta snapped as the two stopped moving.

As much as Nappa thinks of Vegeta something like a son, the prince is on the very low end of social interaction. His upbringing and high power level only made it so he was use to getting what he wanted, something that even after being off world for half a galactic year Vegeta still struggles to understand. He'll just have to get use to people like Zuchi joking around him. At least Zuchi thinks highly of Vegeta and Saiyans in general, unlike most of the beings in Frieza's army.

"Vegeta, I know Zuchi can be a bit tiring but you will get use to it." Hopefully.

"Good to know. Now if you're done talking about your son can you get our food?"

"I really think... oh..." Nappa was not expecting the Prince to just move on. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as he fears. "Of course."

Before Nappa could say anything else, Vegeta left to find a place for the three of them to eat. Ideally without killing anyone, but the day is still young and Nappa already tired of hoping for things to work out.

The Saiyan intimidated his way to where Zuchi was in the line, noticing that she was already making friends. Or finding potential targets for her pranks. He was really going to have to explained why that is an awful idea in a way that wouldn't make it sound like a challenge.

"You can't be serious kid."

"Want to bet on it?" Nappa heard Zuchi say and was already moving the _Komodo_ behind him.

"What were you talking about with my kid?" Nappa said, trying to be friendly about it but when the reptilian solider nearly backed into another he knew that failed.

"T-That's your son, whoa did not see that coming. He was just telling me a funny story. I never knew Saiyan weren't all sticks in the mud."

"Hum," Nappa grunted.

Which only made the poor solider more nervous.

"And, well I should really be waiting for my friend to arrive. Nice meeting you kid." The foot solider said nodding at Zuchi before running away from them.

"Do you think he peed his pants?" Zuchi said, looking way to excited, but Nappa couldn't help but give a small smile.

"I think shit might be more likely."

"Ah, gross!" Zuchi laughed and Nappa might have chuckle once or twice.

Even with everything that happened, Nappa found it amazing how just by having one member of his family here seemed to make his day a little brighter. Sure that was bleeding heart thinking, but Nappa wasn't going to question his only source of happiness now. His only purpose in life now was to protect Vegeta and Zuchi. And while he wasn't strong enough to protect them from everyone on Frieza's ship, he could at lest help with the mundane things.

Soon they got their first rations of the day for all three of them. Zuchi was disappointed the Cheif refused to serve them two Uma's worth of food, but Nappa was thankful he didn't need to explain to the kids why that was a horrible idea to begin with. Vegeta didn't even bring it up once they found him, luckily with no corpse around. They all did what Saiyan do best besides fighting.

Eat.

But even that peace didn't last long.

"Vegeta."

"Zarbon."

Nappa slowed down his eating so he would know if Vegeta gets in over his head. Though with what happened between him and Zarbon last week, Nappa hoped the Prince learned to hold his tongue.

Zarbon smiled, looking at the three of them before focusing back on Vegeta.

"Frieza wants to speak with all of you."

Shit. Nappa knew this would happen, but he hoped they would have some more time.

Vegeta continued staring at Zarbon who shrugged it off.

"If you want some advice Monkey Prince, I would go now." And with that he was gone.

"Monkey Prince? Who does he think he is, the Frog Scribe?" Zuchi commended with her face all scrunched up.

"Let's go."

Vegeta left without bothering to look to see if the others were following. Nappa stuffed some food into his food before also going. Zuchi after seeing that quickly grabbing the leg of from animal and dashed to caught up. Nappa walked next to her, behind Vegeta, in silent with only the sound of their boots echoing off the walls. Everyone who works the day shift is eat right now, which did nothing to calm Nappa.

"I feel like I'm missing something." Zuchi eventually said, breaking their silent walk.

"Tch." Was Vegeta's only response, otherwise acting like Zuchi never spoke.

"I'll tell you later. For now just be on your best behavior with Lord Frieza. No making jokes, or talking if not spoken to..."

"Right. Right, got it. Say, is Frieza really that strong?"

Zuchi whispered that last part, though there wasn't really anyone to overhear them. But how was Nappa going to explain? Vegeta barely understands as it is now.

"No one knows Frieza power level, though there are rumors it might be as high as a million..."

"What? That's a load of shit."

"Language. You are way too young to be saying that."

"Fine. That's a load of POOP."

Nappa looked hard at Zuchi, trying to pinpoint when she started being such a smart-ass, but gave up.

"Doesn't matter if it's true or not. Frieza is much strong then any of us, stronger then most can even dreamed of. Trust me on this." Nappa said, making it clear this was the end of topic.

Zuchi frowned, but nodded in understandment.

All too soon they were in the lift that lead to Frieza's personal rooms. The very top level of the ship and one of the only places where windows, was only for Frieza elite class. Saiyan's are on the lowest rung of that group, but even they are only allowed up when Frieza wants to talk. And that is never a good thing.

"Whao."

Zuchi was looking at the endless space, and there once was a time when Nappa was also starry eye for the view. Now there was only dread.

Vegeta was ignoring them all, eyes starring down to the end of the hall where the observatory was. And Frieza.

The doors slid open as soon as they neared them, just like any other room on the ship. But the observatory was anything but normal. The sides of the room was lined with computers and techies, with a single chair hovering in the middle facing away from them. There Frieza sat with a glass of wine in his claws.

Nappa wondered how much trouble he would be in if they just left.

"Look, it's my favorite pet monkey. And it seems the rumors were right. Maybe I should start calling you cockroach." Frieza said with a hunting laugh as the chair turned around.

"Well, who is the newest little Saiyan on my ship?"

Nappa took a moment to look at Zuchi, who was wide eye for a brief moment before putting on a more neutral expression.

"I am Zuchi, Son of Nappa, Lord Frieza." Zuchi calmly said with a bow, though Nappa could see the slight twich of her tail that was still tightly around her waist.

"Nappa has a son? Well, I would say I see the resemblance, but all you Saiyan look alike to be honest."

No one responded, and for a moment the only sounds was the typing of keys and whoosh of electronics.

"Why did you call for us Frieza?" Vegeta said, and Nappa didn't even have to look to know the prince was clutching his teeth from saying anything more.

"Tut, tut, that's LORD Frieza. You think the prince would be smart enough to remember that, but you can't expect much from monkeys, can you?"

"Of course Lord Frieza. Vegeta is still young and learning the ways of the world." Nappa said, channeling all his years in the court room with King Vegeta.

"It's so good that the late monkey King had the comprehending to sent a babysitter with his child. Now what were you trying to say Vegeta?"

"I wanted to know why you sent for us, LORD Frieza." Vegeta said slowly, like the words were physically making him ill.

"Ah, right. Straight to business. It's a good thing you don't have a planet anymore because I could never see you being charismatic enough to rule over all the Saiyans. But you are right that I wanted to tell you something.

"You see, some of my men tracked a distress signal from a Pod series that the Saiyan army used. "

"There's more Saiyans alive?" Nappa said, forgetting his place for the moment.

"Perhaps. Now are you quite done interrupting me?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza. My apologies."

"Good. Now as I was saying. The signal was sent a few days ago, so the change of any monkeys being alive is low, but since you recently lost your home, out of the kindness of my heart I decided to let you three go and see. That means that if they didn't finish the purge I expect you to, and this wouldn't count for your quarterly purge count. "

"Many thanks, Lord Frieza." Nappa ended up saying when it became clear to him Vegeta didn't know how to response. At lest he and Zuchi bowed with him.

"Anything for my pet. Now why don't the children leave while I talk to Nappa about his... behavior."

* * *

Reviews:

 _Guest: Like the story so far :D I am curious when raditz will arrive too. Will he be involved that Zuchi is a girl? Or will he think she is a he all the time and only nappa and vegeta know the truth ? I really want to read more_

I'm so glad you're like it. As hinted at at the end of this chapter, Raditz will be in the next chapter. As to your other question, you'll just have to wait and find out ;)


	3. Raty-Ass joins the group

**Chapter 3: Raty-Ass joins the group**

"Now why don't the children leave while I talk to Nappa about his... behavior."

As soon as those words left Frieza mouth, Vegeta knew he messed up. Nappa took the blame for his mistake and now will be punished for it.

Vegeta had to drag Zuchi down the hall until she finally snapped out of her shock.

"What was that about? Why aren't we waiting for _Otōsan_?"

"There's nothing we can do. Nappa will join us when he's done, and we need to get ready to go." Vegeta said as he let go of her arm and continued walking.

Zuchi caught up with him by the lift and they rode it down alone. Zuchi was being quiet, which all day Vegeta was wishing for, but now it is only making him more uneasy.

Vegeta doesn't have a lot of happy memorized of his father, and he was almost happy to hear he died. How could anyone give their eldest child and heir to Frieza? Vegeta thought he deserved it for not even trying to argue. Now he's not sure.

Nappa lying to Frieza about Zuchi gender is bad, but since it is a common accordance in Frieza army, not that risky. A good parent would do anything they could to protect their child. But Nappa was willing to keep Vegeta save by shifting any mistake or blame to him. Sure Vegeta is his prince, but what use is a prince without a planet to rule? There was no reason for him to do that. Vegeta is the most powerful Saiyan in history, so it should be his job to protect other Saiyans.

But Vegeta did nothing.

He stood there like he had no idea what was going to happen, when he did. Now he can't even bring himself to tell Zuchi what they'll do to Nappa.

He was too much of a coward to even look Frieza in the eye.

Maybe the lizard was right. There was no way he would have been a good king of all Saiyans if he's unable to protect even one Saiyan.

"Urgh!"

Vegeta hardly noticed they were back in their dorm when he started sending Ki blasts at the wall, desk, bed, anywhere he could take out his frustration. They weren't powerful blasts, but just enough that by the time Vegeta felt a little better he noticed the room was wrecked.

"You know, if you wanted to spare I think I'm slightly stronger than the chair." Zuchi said from the safety of the other room.

"Doesn't matter. Once Frieza finds out I'll be on probation. No 'free time' and only one meal a day." Vegeta calmly stated without takeoff his eye from the wall.

"You're kinda an idiot aren't you."

"What."

With Vegeta murderous looking glare, it was to Zuchi credit that she didn't even flinch. But by the widening of her eyes, he could tell she at least recognized the danger she just turned on her.

"Well, you'll only get punished if you get caught, right?" Zuchi said slowly, like Vegeta was some kind of wild animal.

"Yes, and I'm sure the cleaning staff will just ignore the fact that most of this room is smoking."

"If we switch the furniture with someone else they wouldn't. And I know a good way to quickly get smoke out of a room." Zuchi said, smiling for the first time since their meeting with Frieza

"And you're just hopping no one will noticed their bed got smashed when they were gone? I think I'll just take the Probation then your crazy plan."

"No no, I would switch it with someone who might think they did it. Like in the hall I saw this guy trip over his own feet and his friend comment how clumsy he was."

"It would work better if you chose someone who was drunk all the time." Vegeta said, not wanting to think how much he hoped this plan would work.

"Oh! That's a good point. When I was talking to Barrie this morning he still had alcohol on his breath. And I know where his room is. 2026!"

"How did you find that out?"

"By this strange strategy called communication." Zuchi said with a grin.

Vegeta looked once more around the room. Since they'll be leaving in the next four hours, if not sooner, the cleaning crew wouldn't come until after that. And if they're gone, that lowers the chance of people thinking they were the ones to switch the furniture. Even if this Barrie doesn't believe he did it while drunk. But if they got caught in the act, it would make their punishment worst. Yet wasn't Vegeta just thinking how he should be taking the falls for his people?

"I'll do it while you get the smoke out."

"Are you sure? I've done things like this before in your castle and no one found out."

Well, that was a disturbing thought, but Vegeta is the prince of all Saiyans. If Zuchi was able to do it without any of the other Saiyan finding out, then surely he could do it here.

"No, I'll do it. The sooner we leave the better." _I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Whatever you say your **high** ness." Zuchi said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Vegeta grabbed all the stuff, the bed with the blanket still on it, the desk and chair, and flew out of the room too fast for any cameras in the hall to follow. Soon his was in the room that Zuchi mentioned before. None of the doors locked on this level of the ship - not even the bathrooms - so Vegeta meet no resistance getting into the room.

The room was a mirror of theirs. This Barrie must be a captain of the common soldiers since the Saiyans were the only elite not to room on the higher level. Well, too late to change their plan now. Vegeta switched the furniture as fast as he could when still check to make sure nothing else changed. Then he returned the same way he left.

"Whoa that was fast."

Zuchi was stand in the middle of the room that was now scorch mark free. Looking very pleased with herself.

"Get ready to go. Nappa will meet us at the dock."

"Did you run into him?"

"No."

"Oh, Ok then." Zuchi said in a way that made it clear it wasn't okay, but she was smart enough not to question him.

They walked silently to the docks. Zuchi was still looking around, but it wasn't with the look of awe she had earlier. Still, it was a short walk, and the possibility that Vegeta might be able to save another Saiyan was lifting his mood.

Almost enough to stop thinking about what Nappa must be going through.

* * *

Nappa debated if it was even worth going to the med bay. Most of his injuries would heal by the time they arrived, but he didn't want Zuchi to see. A silly thought that he quickly pushed out of his head. She was a Saiyan warrior who has already seen blood and death. Nappa shouldn't waste his energy trying to save her from something so constant in their life.

"Nappa's here. We can leave now." Vegeta said as soon as Nappa entered the pod launching dock.

The two were already inside, so Nappa only saw Zuchi open her mouth but was unable to hear what she wanted to say.

Nappa just looked away to the pod on the other side of Vegeta.

"You don't have any bigger ones?"

"No." The alien setting up the lunch bluntly said, already use to Nappa asking this question almost every time.

Gritting his teeth, Nappa got inside trying his best not to irritate his wounds. No sooner then when he sat, the pod closed and the light indicating the launch sequence started up. Then it was a matter of moments before the gas was released and put the three Saiyan into Deep Sleep.

* * *

"Nappa, what's the scouter looking like." Vegeta order as soon as Zuchi stepped out of the pod.

For some reason it seemed older than the ones the Saiyan army used, but that didn't make a lot of sense. The average Saiyan was considered an 'elite' by Frieza's army. So why would they be giving common soldier equipment?

"Not much. Looks like the squad finished most of the population. There is a group with the highest PL being 2,000. About 5000U in the direction of the planet's magnetic North Pole. I'm also picking up the pod signal from that direction."

Zuchi looked to her father, who was looking much better than the last time she saw him. Though she can't help but wanted what the hell happened after she left.

"Only 2,000? What a waste of my time. Let's get this over with." Vegeta complained as he rose up into the air.

Zuchi gave Vegeta a look as she followed his lead. Her PL was only 2,500, though considering the state she was in it must be higher now. Still Vegeta was younger then her, surely his power wasn't that big. Having over 1,000 before your second growth was a big deal. Yet was Vegeta so far beyond the level that even the idea of facing a group of 2,000 PL is barely even a warm up?

Flying at a pace faster than Zuchi was use to, it wasn't long before they were close enough to see the group. Some reptilian based species that were all surrounded something, like a swarm of bugs eating. Vegeta was the first to respond, sending a basic ki blast at the creatures. Yet to Zuchi surprise, her scouter marked the blast at over 5,000PL.

The smell of burnt flesh filled the air as the three Saiyan landed. The fight didn't last, Zuchi only need a few more hits to kill them. Then the young Saiyan was then able to see what the reptilians were attacking. It was a Saiyan with long hair covering their face.

"Hey, are you alive?" She asked, nudging the body with her foot.

It groan, which Zuchi took as 'yes I'm alive, stop kicking me'. She picked up the Saiyan by the back of his armor, and effortlessly dragged him over to Nappa and Vegeta.

"Look what I caught!" Zuchi said with a grin.

Sure she could have carried the other Saiyan, but he was twice her size. Plus it was his fault to losing so badly in a fight.

"Is that the only one who survived?" Vegeta asked as Nappa took another look with his scouter.

"No other PL on this planets beside the four of us."

"Hmph. Let's go then." And with that Vegeta shot up in the air, followed by Nappa and Zuchi who was still holding the other Saiyan.


End file.
